This invention relates generally to inkjet printing, and more specifically to techniques for improving print resolution in inkjet printing.
Print resolution in inkjet printing in the media advance axis is primarily determined by the spacing of the ink orifices, and in normal circumstances the print resolution in the carriage scan axis is the same as in the media advance axis. For example, in the PaintJet and PaintJet XL printers of Hewlett-Packard Company, the print cartridges had a nozzle spacing of 1/180th of an inch thereby creating a printing resolution of 180 dots-per-inch (dpi) in the media advance axis, and the print resolution in the carriage scan axis was also 180 dpi. This symmetry made mapping of textual and graphical files for printing a relatively straightforward task.
However, even though higher resolution inkjet printheads have been developing having a nozzle spacing of 1/300th of an inch as well as 1/360th of an inch, the demand for higher quality printing is still not satisfied, and the need exists for improving the overall print resolution without having to decrease the nozzle spacing on the printhead.